The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) rotor disk components therefore.
The turbine section of a gas turbine engine operates at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment and is typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. Turbine rotor assemblies often include a multiple of rotor disks that may be fastened together by bolts, tie rods and other structures.
Each of the rotor disks includes a multiple of shrouded blades which are typically retained through a firtree slot arrangement within a rim of the rotor disk. The innermost diameter of the rotor disk defines a bore that provides self-retention capabilities through the minimization of excessive hoop growth that would otherwise occur without this feature. The conventional bore geometrically includes a thin mid-section that extends radially inward from the rim and flares out at an innermost diameter (FIG. 3). This geometry may not lend itself to Ceramic matrix composites (CMC).